Mission Turned Sour
by Wildheart75
Summary: After a successful trading mission, Ahsoka, Obi-wan and Anakin are on their way home when their ship is ambushed by the Separatists. After they crash on a planet, Ahsoka is seriously injured. They struggle to survive this foreign planet until help arrives, but will they be able to with the separatists, wild animals and natives hunting them down? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! Sorry, this is another repost! I'd like to thank Draco Olim for pointing out a major issue, which was me calling the separatists ships Imperial Star Destroyers instead of ****Munificent-class star frigate****s. I was in such a rush to write my story I didn't double check my star wars facts. Please, if I make any more mistakes, just let me know in the comments and I'll fix them as soon possible! ****  
><strong>**  
>Also I wanted to thank my first reviewer, wish I knew your name but thank you, that review meant the world since I'm always worried my stories start out kind of boring. And thank you to <strong>**Gabby22****, ****Keepscrolling****, ****Soundtrack-Fanatic****, ****Drifting Aura****, ****Rosemachine****, and ****mythologyfreakgirl**** for favoriting/following my story, you guys rock!**

**Also, this story takes place around season 2 of the Clone Wars, so Ahsoka is in her first outfit and only has 1 light saber.**

**Mission Turned Sour**

Ahsoka stood on the bridge of the Twilight looking out into the vast openness of space. They were on their way back from a Trading Mission on Shili, which at first Ahsoka thought it was pretty boring, but while Anakin and Obi-wan were negotiating, she went to look around and met up with some old friends and even made some new ones. Now she was back on the Twilight, staring out into the stars. She gave a sigh as she became lost in thought about her home planet.

"So snips, you ready to go back home?"

Ahsoka jumped a little at the sound of her master's voice come up behind her, she was so lost in thought she hadn't even felt his force signature. _Great…I really should be more alert, knowing him he'll hold this against me for the next little bit._

"Not only should you be more alert, but you really should work on your mental shields snips." He smirked giving her a light pat on the back. "I haven't been able to read your thoughts this easily since you first became my apprentice. Is there something wrong?" He asked giving her a concerned frown.

Ahsoka let out an annoyed sigh, "No Skyguy," She said giving him a slight smirk. "I was just thinking about my home planet, and wondering about my old friends, new friends, and if…if I'll ever meet my birth parents again." She whispered the last part and began to turn away and look out into the stars again.

"Well I'm sure someday you'll get to meet them, maybe next time we're on meditation leave we can sneak onto a ship and look for them." He said shifting slightly on his feet and giving her a mischievous smile.

"Thanks Anakin, I'd appreciate that." She said smiling up at him, noticing how his sky blue eyes lit up as she smiled at him.

They both looked up when they heard the sound of the bridge door swish open and Obi-wan came in.

"Well I'd say that mission went well, we got lots of supplies and for once we didn't run into trouble." Obi-wan smiled as he came to stand next to them, giving Anakin a smirk as he looked at him.

"Wha...Master I'm not that bad," Anakin said feigning a look of mock hurt.

"Oh you can be a handle full when you want to be, and that's after you were made a Jedi Knight, don't even get me started on when you were a Padwan."

Ahsoka smiled at Obi-wan and Anakin, silently giggling at their banter. She watched as Obi-wan's grey-blue eyes would shine with mirth and Anakin's sky blue ones would shine with mischievousness. _If only all missions could be as easy going as this one._ She thought to her-self. _I may have not have seen my birth parents, but Anakin and Obi-wan, and ah heck, even Rex, they are my family and I couldn't ask for a better one._ She smiled at the thought.

Suddenly the ship jumped out of hyper-space causing everyone to stumble a little.

"Captain Rex," Obi-wan said as he made his way to the front of the bridge. "What have we…" Ahsoka looked over to Obi-wan as she heard him pause, then something else grabbed her attention. She gasped in shock as she looked out into space to see three Munificent-class star frigates blocking their way. "Captain Rex," Obi-Wan began regaining everybody's attention, his face showing determination. "Signal everyone in the ship to be in battle stations and…"

"There's no time sir! They locked on and…"

"Everybody brace for impact!" Ahsoka heard Anakin shout as she stared wide eyed as the three Imperial Star Destroyers weapons powered up and all three fired at once. The force of all three ships was strong enough to throw them all off their feet and the next thing she knew she was being thrown across the bridge, landing hard against the wall. She used the force to try and study herself but before she could regain her balance, the ship was hit again and she was thrown back into the wall. She could vaguely hear Obi-Wan shouting at them to return fire as she got back up and ran to stand next to her master and Obi-Wan.

"Sir!" Rex shouted from the controls. "I'm losing control; the ship can't take much more. We need to get out of here!" Ahsoka gripped tightly to the back of Rex's chair as they continued to be hammered by shots from the Imperial ships. She glanced between her master and Obi-wan as they used the force to keep themselves upright.

"We should land on that planet!" Ahsoka shouted as she pointed out the window to the planet just to the left of them.

"You mean crash land don't ya snips."

"Ever the optimist aren't you Anakin. We can still land this safely." Obi-Wan said loud and calmly.

"Ya right now! But I guaranty you, knowing our luck; by the time we make it to that planet's atmosphere we'll lose most of our controls!"

"Ya well by the time you two are done arguing, we'll all be blown to bits!" Ahsoka shouted in annoyance.

"She's right, Anakin…"

"I'm on it!" Anakin shouted back kicking Rex out of his seat and taking over. "Everybody strap in! This is going to get bumpy!"

Both Obi-wan and Ahsoka ran to an empty chair towards the back of the bridge and strapped in.

"I hope you know what you're doing Anakin!" Obi-wan shouted.

"ha, don't I always master!"

Ahsoka looked over at Obi-Wan as he rolled his eyes. "Just don't get us killed!"

"Well we haven't died yet!"

"The key word there is yet!"

Ahsoka griped onto her chair as tight as she could as the ship got bumpier when they entered the atmosphere; her orange skin becoming a pale orange from the fierceness of her grip. People started to shout and the ship started to shake roughly as they entered the atmosphere.

"Anakin we're coming in to fast!" She heard Obi-Wan shout over the noise of the ship shaking.

"Ya, tell me something I don't know!" Came the snarky reply. "I'm losing control of the ship! I'm going to try to land with minimal damage!"

Ahsoka began to feel panicked as she saw the rapidly approaching ground in front of them and she squeezed her eyes shut in anticipation. She felt the ship hit the ground, the force of the impact sending her forward, putting strain on the restraints holding her in her seat. Then suddenly the straps snapped and she was sent flying forwards. She vaguely heard someone shout her name as she went flying forwards, then everything became a blur. She felt herself go headfirst into something hard, then the ship lurched sideways and she felt herself tumble with the motion. Crashing into the windows, the ceiling and then finally into the side of the control panels as the ship slid to a stop, Ahsoka could feel nothing but pain resonate throughout her whole body and as she tried to push herself up she felt her head swim with pain and dizziness. Black dots started to fill her vision and then she knew no more as she fell into the world of sweet oblivion.

|  
>"AHSOKA!" Obi-Wan shouted as he watched in horror as Ahsoka's safety straps broke and she was sent flying into the back of Anakin's chair.<p>

"Obi-wan, what happened!" Anakin shouted desperately while holding onto his own chair.

In all the chaos, Obi-wan didn't respond, he was more focused on trying to study Ahsoka with the force. Reaching out his hand, Obi-wan was able to successfully hold her steadily to the back of Anakin's chair but then suddenly the ship lurched and his concentration was thrown off as the ship started to roll. He watched helplessly as Ahsoka rolled with the ship, bumping into almost everything then as the ship came to a stop, so did she; landing directly on top of the control panel.

"AHSOKA!" Obi-wan heard Anakin scream in panic as he struggled to unbuckle his safety restraints. Once he was free, he shakily made his way over to Anakin who was now gentle maneuvering Ahsoka onto his lap.

"Anakin," He said quietly and calmly, placing his gloved hand on the back of Anakin's chair. "Get Ahsoka out of the ship, and find a safe place to rest. I'm going to check on the others in the ship and see how many survived." He watched his former padwan nod his head numbly as he slowly stood up, with Ahsoka in his arms and walked out of the ship, he was glad to see no serious injury had befallen his former padwan.

Giving a sigh and rubbing his hand over his tired, bearded face, he looked around the bridge to survey the damage. Rex was starting to stand up on shaky legs, as well as the other clones on the bridge that were also starting to get up from their bumpy crash.

"Captain Rex, are you alright?" Obi-wan asked as he approached the man.

"Yes…sir, I believe I'm still in one piece," Rex said turning to look at Obi-wan.

"Good," Obi-wan gave a small smile, "I'll need to organize your men. Have the men who aren't injured to search the ship for survivors and spare some of them to carry the injured outside. I've sent Anakin to go set up a temporary base until help arrives."

"Yes sir General Kenobi."

"And also leave some of your men here, to see if they can assess the damage done to the ship."

"Not a problem sir." Rex nodded as he went to go organize his men, who were standing towards the back of the bridge, still a little disoriented from the crash.

With his men taken care of, Obi-wan made his way out of the ship in search of Anakin and Ahsoka. _I hope she's alright. _He thought to himself as he stepped outside and surveyed the planet they landed on. From what he could tell it was a temperate forest planet, lots of trees surrounded the area of the crash, which seemed to be located in the middle of a meadow. _Talk about lucky._ As Obi-wan stepped down from the ship, he saw Anakin kneeling beside his padwan who he had leaned against a boulder, a couple or feet from the ship.

As he began making his way over, he saw Anakin franticly waving at him. _Oh no, that can't be good._ He began to lightly jog over to them and slowed down when Anakin started to say something to him.

"Master! I need help…she's not responding!"

Those words sent chills through Obi-wan. _Not responding? Is she merely unconscious or has she stopped breathing?_ Not wasting anytime, Obi-wan came to kneel in front of Ahsoka. Looking at all the scrapes and bruises that littered her body, and the very little response other than a moan when he lightly touched her forehead and chin, made him truly worry for Ahsoka's health. But he couldn't show Anakin, he had to remain calm and keep a level head. He closed his eyes and released his emotions into the force, then went back to focus on the sweet girl lying injured in front of him. "Easy Ahsoka, try not to move." He said comfortingly as he used the force to lessen the girl's pain.  
>|<p>

"Ahsoka…Ahsoka, can you hear me?" Ahsoka's head was ringing; she tried to open her eyes but she could see nothing but darkness. The voice started calling out to her again. "Please Ahsoka, you need to wake up!"_I…I know that voice…who…ugh…ugh…my head…_ "You need to stay with us Ahsoka, come on…wake up snips…" _Snips…Only one guy calls me that…Anakin! _Ahsoka tried to pull her-self out of the darkness surrounding her but she was so tired and in pain, the more she tried to wake, the more pain she felt, she wanted to stay in the dark, where nothing could get her. "Master! I need help…she's not responding!" Through the force, Ahsoka could feel someone else approaching, their foot-steps quick and light. She tried to open her eyes to see who it was but couldn't find the strength. Everything hurt too much, her head, back and chest. _Ughh...what happened…why can't I remember._ Lost in her thoughts she vaguely felt someone's hand lightly touch her forehead and another hand on her chin. She tried to turn her head, away from the strangers grasp but pain instantly shot through her head and she let out a low pain filled moan in response. Suddenly she felt warmth spread through her head, easing the pain.

"Easy Ahsoka, try not to move." A new voice spoke, a male one. This voice sounded warm and comforting, not at all like Anakin's panicked one. _Who?_ She knew this voice but she was to out of it to recognize who it was. The stranger released her chin but kept his hand on her forehead, and more warmth began to fill her. The warmth had given her a new found strength and she slowly began to open her eyes. She could see the blurred outline of a man in front of her, and could feel the presence of another beside her. "There you are Ahsoka, how do you feel?" The blurred man asked as he took his hand away from her forehead. She tried to lean forward to get a better look at him but instantly felt pain rip through her abdomen. She squeezed her eyes shut and let out a cry, weakly wrapping her arm around her stomach as the presence beside her wrapped his arm around her, bringing her closer to him. "Easy…easy Ahsoka, let me see." She felt the man in front of her lightly take hold of her arm and move it to her side. She heard a slight gasp, and then felt fingers lightly brush over her abdomen. Even the gentle touch caused her to let out a low moan of pain.

"It's okay snips; he's only trying to help." She heard Anakin say as she felt the arm around her give a comforting squeeze.

Lost in her pain filled haze, Ahsoka barley felt the hand return to her forehead, and the familiar warmth began to flow through her once again. Then she slowly began to feel her mind being pulled into the darkness, an unknown force pulling her into unconsciousness. '_Don't fight it Ahsoka…you are injured and your body needs its rest…Anakin and I are here for you, just rest young one…'_ Ahsoka heard the gentle voice speak to her in her mind and suddenly she remembered who it was that was offering her comfort through the force. _Obi-wan…_ She spoke back through their connection, _'yes child, rest now…we'll take care of you…'_ And with one more sleep suggestion from Obi-wan, Ahsoka felt her pain slowing fade away as she was pulled into sweet oblivion.  
>|<p>

|  
>Obi-wan sighed in relief as he finally felt Ahsoka slip into a pain free unconsciousness. He slowly removed his hand from her forehead and leaned back to examine the dark purple bruise that was starting to appear over her stomach. <em>She might have internal bleeding; I'll need to check to be sure. <em>Slowly, Obi-wan sat down next to the young padwan who was laying up against the bolder Anakin had carried her to after the crash, with him now sitting on her right side, his arm around her back, holding her close to him.

"What are you doing Obi-wan? Is she okay?" Anakin said, barely keeping the concern out of his voice; his left hand grasping Ahsoka's shoulder tighter, his face a mixture of anger, concern and sadness.

"She has some severe bruising on her lower abdomen Anakin, I need to make she doesn't have any internal bleeding." When Anakin frowned in deeper concern Obi-wan sighed and put his hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry Anakin, I sent her a sleep suggestion, pulling her into unconsciousness, she won't feel a thing." Anakin slightly relaxed at Obi-wan's words and nodded his head in agreement.

"It's better to be sure, go ahead"

Obi-wan gave a small smile and went to move his hands over Ahsoka's small frame. He gingerly touched her bruise, noting how her body slightly trembled at his touch. Gentle putting his whole palm on her abdomen, he called upon the force, using it to sense how bad the injury was. Concentrating, he couldn't feel any loose blood flowing around her organs, just tender muscles working desperately to heal themselves.

Sighing in relief, Obi-wan removed his palm and gave Anakin a tired relieved smile. "She doesn't have internal bleeding." He almost laughed at the relieved smile that came from Anakin's face, but quickly became serious again. "But Anakin, she is severely hurt and without proper medical treatment, she could still die." They both looked down in concern at Ahsoka's sleeping face. "May the force be with her."

**So what did you guys think! Be honest now. This was the first time I've ever written a star wars fanfiction, and to be honest the most I know about star wars is from watching the clone wars cartoon, so if you're a die hard star wars fan, I hope I didn't offend you if the characters seem ooc, or if I lacked details in certain areas of the story.**

**Anyways I hope you enjoyed this first chapter and I hope you review. Hopefully I don't get writers block or lose interest like I did with my other stories but follow/favorite and I'll do my best to keep up dating.**

**May the force be with you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here you go guys! As promised, chapter 2 is up! I think I will stick with a weekly update. If I fall behind I'll let you know. I had a bit of writer's block with this chapter but next chapter (which I have already started) is going to rock! So I hope you enjoy guys and please review!**

Obi-wan stood up from where he knelt beside Ahsoka, giving her one last glance before turning to Anakin. "Anakin, I know you're worried about her, but we must focus on the bigger picture here, we need to…"

"The bigger picture! Obi-wan, you said it yourself, she has life threatening injuries! I'm not doing anything until I know she's safe."

Obi-wan gave a tired sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. "Anakin, we are stranded here; some of our crew is injured or still trapped in the ship. We need to make a plan, and figure out a way off this planet." Anakin was about to interrupt, but Obi-wan silenced him with a wave of his hand. "Anakin, the best way to help Ahsoka is to contact the Jedi Council and have them send another ship with the proper medical supplies; we don't have the equipment to care for her, what we did have was either destroyed in the crash or is scatted in the ship." Obi-wan said with compassion as he knelt down and put his hand on Anakin's shoulder. "I promise you Anakin, if she's in any pain I'll help her but she's unconscious right now and is resting peacefully. I'll have one of the clones keep an eye on her, but I need you to come with me and see if we can fix the communications on the ship so we can reach the Council."

Anakin looked up at Obi-wan with sad eyes, torn between wanting to stay with his Padwan and doing his job as a General. "Okay," He said giving a sigh, "you're right, the best thing to do is to try and reach the Council." Reluctantly, Anakin removed his arm from behind Ahsoka's back and stood up, making his way to the nearest clone. "You!" He said pointing at the clone. "I need you to keep an eye on Ahsoka, let Obi-wan and I know if there is any change in her condition, you understand?"

"Sir yes sir!" The clone saluted and made his way to where Ahsoka was still lying against the boulder.

Obi-wan came to stand beside Anakin and put a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry, she'll be fine."

"I know…come on, let's go back to the bridge and see if I can get the communications back up."

"Actually Anakin, I'm going to stay out here and organize a group to explore the area." At Anakin's confused look Obi-wan continued, "If we're going to be here a while, we're going to need food and shelter and I'm sorry but sitting out the middle of the meadow isn't that great of a camping spot." Obi-wan smirked at Anakin as Anakin let out a small chuckle.

"Right, sorry. In my concern I didn't really think about setting up a proper camp."

"That's quite alright, you go on and head inside, I'm going to get started out here."

Giving another small smile, Anakin headed inside the ship, while Obi-wan turned to look for Commander Cody, who he saw by a circle of tree logs, the men had set up as benches, talking to some of his men.

"Commander Cody," Obi-wan greeted as he approached him.

"Yes General."

"How are your men?"

"A little banged up, but nothing to severe, it's the ones still trapped in the ship I'm more worried about sir."

Obi-wan started to stroke his beard and nod. "I understand your concern. I have asked Rex to send some of his men to search for survivors. In the mean time I was hoping I could borrow you and some of your men."

"Of course sir, we'd be happy to help."

"Good," Obi-wan gave a small smile. "I would like some of your men to search through the broken debris from our ship and so we can make a temporary shelter while you and the rest of us search the surrounding area. I don't think the Separatists are just going to leave without making sure we're dead and I don't want them getting the drop on us. We'll split into two groups, you lead three of your men to find a more defendable place to rest and I'll lead the other three to search for anyone in the surrounding area, hopefully we only run into natives or wildlife."

"Aye sir, I agree." Cody nodded then turned to face his men. "Alright lads, listen up. Here's the plan. Loudmouth, Skipper, and Swift, you three stay here and search the wreckage of the ship to see if we can make a shelter from it. As for Echo, Shadow, and Sharpshot, you three are with Obi-wan and I, we're going to search the area. Everyone understand?"

"Sir yes sir!"

"Alright men," Obi-wan said approaching them. "Let's get started."

As Commander Cody started to lead the way into the forest, Obi-wan lifted up his hand and activated his communicator. "Anakin, we're heading out. Let me know if you reach the Council or if you run into any trouble."

"…Will do Master…Same goes for you…" Obi-wan gave a slight smile and continued on after Commander Cody and his men.

As they entered the forest Obi-wan surveyed the area. The trees were tall, thick and vines littered the area, hanging from almost every tree and covered the forest floor. _Well this will be an interesting walk_. He thought as he and the clones climbed there way over more vines.

"Any idea where we should go sir." Commander Cody asked falling back to walk side by side with Obi-wan.

"Well we shouldn't stray too far away from the ship. We'll keep walking forward for another 10 minutes then turn around and start to make a circle around the meadow we crashed in. I just want to make sure there are no surprises waiting for us in this forest."

"Aye sir, I agree." With a nod, both Cody and Obi-wan continued to follow their men into the woods.

-SWTCW-SWTCW-SWTCW-SWTCW-SWTCW-SWTCW-SWTCW—SWTCW—

As Anakin stepped onto the bridge, he took a look around to survey the ship. All the control panels looked fried, with sparks flying out of them and wires hangout. Anakin let out a frustrated sigh. _It couldn't just look bad on the outside; it had to look worse on the inside. Well best get started._ Anakin made his way to the front of the bridge and ducked underneath the communications panel. As he opened it up he cringed; the wires looked fried, some of them had been ripped out of their sockets. Letting out another sigh, Anakin set to work.

After sometime, Anakin got out from under the panel and reached with his mechanical hand to activate the holo projector. He cringed and sighed in frustration when sparks flew out from the device and smoke started to fill the air.

"Well sir, I'd say it's safe to say you're having no luck getting the communications up." Anakin smiled as he heard Rex's voice sound from behind him.

"Ha, you're right about that." Anakin said turning to face Rex while running a hand through his hair. "It'll take some time, but I'm confident I'll be able to get it up and running…eventually." He said whispering the last part. "So how are your men doing? Obi-wan told me he had you and you're men search the ship for any survivors."

"Not good sir." Rex sighed as he took off his helmet. "Most of the men were injured in the crash and are resting outside. The others are trapped behind debris and we're still working on getting them out."

"But no one has been killed?"

"No sir, not that we know of yet, but we're still searching."

"That's good Rex, thanks for the update. You should head back and help your men. I might be here a while."

"Yes sir and good luck."

Anakin gave a small smile, "Thanks Rex, you as well." Rex nodded back then headed off back into the main areas of the ship. Anakin sighed as he turned to face the holo projector again. Just as he was about to kneel down to try and fix it again, he felt a disturbance in the force. _Ahsoka!_ In a rush Anakin ran out of the bridge and out of the ship. As he got outside he saw Ahsoka kneeling on the ground, clutching her stomach and her eyes shut in pain.

"Ahsoka!" He called out starting to run towards her.

-SWTCW-SWTCW-SWTCW-SWTCW-SWTCW-SWTCW-SWTCW—SWTCW-

Pain slowly returned as Ahsoka felt herself return to consciousness. She could hear people walking and talking around her and as she became more aware she realized Anakin was no longer beside her. Growing anxious, Ahsoka squirmed and tried to open her eyes, but pain instantly shot through her abdomen and she let out a pain filled moan. Suddenly she felt someone put a hand on her shoulder.

"Sir are you alright?"

Ahsoka couldn't think properly, her mind was filled with pain, and at the sound and touch of the unfamiliar person, she snapped her eyes open and pushed him away with the force.

"Whoa!" The strange man called out as he was sent flying. After he picked himself back up, Ahsoka watched him warily through blurry eyes as he cautiously made his way back over to her. "It's alright Commander, I'm not going to hurt you. You're safe with us, General Skywalker and Captain Rex are just inside fixing the communications, if you want I can go get them."

Realization dawned on Ahsoka as her eye sight cleared and she looked up at the clone trooper standing over her. "N…nn…oo…no, Th…att…ss…al..right…trooper…" She spoke through pain clenched teeth. "I'm…mm…ss…orry…I pushed you…" Ahsoka closed her eyes, and called upon the force to help ease the pain running through her body. After a moment she felt her body relax and she opened her eyes. "Please help me up trooper. I need to speak with Anakin, and see where he needs help."

"I'm sorry sir, but I don't think that is a good idea. You were seriously hurt and…"

"I don't care!" Ahsoka hissed in frustration. "Anakin needs my help and there's no way I'm going to let him see me like this. I have rested enough for now and I'll only rest more once we get off this planet. Now I'm not going to ask again, help me up and take me to Anakin."

"Alright sir," The clone gave a reluctant sigh. "But I don't think this is a good idea."

Ahsoka rolled her eyes, "Just hurry up, and be careful."

The clone nodded in understanding and slowly put his arm around her back, lifting her up by the shoulders. Once she was standing, Ahsoka wobbled on her feet and cringed as she felt more pain go through her abdomen but she quickly quelled it with the force and nodded at the trooper. "Thank you for helping me up, but I am perfectly capable of walking on my own. Just…stay behind me in case I…stumble…" She said with a small smile.

"You mean fall," The clone gave a light chuckle. "You look like you're about to fall over. I really think you should rest and let me get General Skywalker."

Ahsoka let out a frustrated sigh. "I'm fine trooper, now follow me." Determination flowed through Ahsoka as she took her first step, but as soon as moved pain shot through her again. She let out a cry as she fell back down to the ground.

"Ahsoka!" Ahsoka's head snapped up as she heard the familiar voice. _Oh great…just as I was trying to prove I was fine._ "Ahsoka, what are you doing?" Anakin raised his voice in panic as he knelt beside her, putting his arm around her back. "Trooper I thought I told you to come find me if anything happens! Not bring her to me!" Ahsoka could feel Anakin's anger start to rise as he spoke with the clone.

"I…I…I'm sorry sir, she insisted and…"

"And you listened?!"

"Anakin, he's right I thought I was…"

"You what? You thought you were fine." Ahsoka could feel Anakin's concern for her roll off him in waves. She looked up at him as he held her in his arms, and she instantly felt useless, trapped and weak.

"Yes Anakin I am fine! I was perfectly capable of walking over to you." She said as her anger rose as well.

"No you're not Ahsoka! Look at yourself, you can barely walk. I knew I shouldn't have left your side!"

"I am not a youngling anymore Anakin! I can take care of myself!" To prove her point, Ahsoka pulled herself out of Anakin's grasp and tried to stand up but another shot of pain went through her and she collapsed back to the ground.

"See, that proves my point! If you really did take care of yourself, you'd listen to your body and not move." Anakin let out a frustrated sigh, "Look Snips, there is a difference between trying to prove you are okay and being okay. You don't have to prove anything, just sit still and rest." Anakin gave a small reassuring small, while placing his hand on Ahsoka's shoulder.

Ahsoka started to let out some tears, whether it was from the pain, or what had been said, maybe both, Anakin couldn't tell as she slowly looked up at him. "And what about you Skyguy? You're always trying to show everybody you're okay, but you're always so concerned about everybody else's well-being you don't take care of your-self; and then there's the Jedi Council. They always want us to be perfect, to be emotionless, too not care if someone we love is hurt or dies." Ahsoka started to let out a small sob. "The reason why I kept trying to get up was because I knew I wasn't the only one who was hurt in the crash, and I hate sitting here like I'm useless! I need to help people; I don't want them wasting their resources on me when there are others who need it more." Ahsoka sniffled as she leaned up from the ground and wrapped her arms around Anakin.

"Shhh…it's okay snips…and you're right. I guess I don't set a good example when it comes to taking care of your-self." Anakin whispered gently as he patted Ahsoka on the back in reassurance. "You know, a wise Jedi once told me it's always better to look at the bigger picture; to not think of only your-self but also others. I know you want to help but did you think that maybe by trying to help us you were only slowing us down." Anakin felt Ahsoka tense at his words. "I don't mean that you intentionally meant to get in our way but while you were resting, everyone had a job to help get us off this planet faster and when you tried to prove you were healed enough to help but ended up collapsing, everyone had stopped what they were doing to make sure you were okay. They may not have done anything, but they were watching. I know I don't have Obi-wan's way with words, but do you understand what I am saying snips? Sometimes you need to step back and let others help when you aren't able to and there's nothing weak about allowing others to help; it only makes you stronger."

Anakin gave a small smile as he felt Ahsoka relax her grip on him and sat back, holding her arm around her stomach.

"Thanks Anakin," She said sniffling and wiping her nose with her other arm. "It's hard for me to just sit back and do nothing, but I know now that I wouldn't be of any use." She gave a yawn that turned into a grimace as she shifted the wrong way. "I think I'll lie down for a bit, just wake me if anything happens."

"I Promise," Anakin gave her his signature smirk.

"Okay good…and Anakin…thanks." Ahsoka smiled fondly at Anakin as she gently laid herself down on the soft meadow grass. Closing her eyes, she used the force to ease the pain in her abdomen and fell into a peaceful sleep.

"Sleep well Ahsoka…we all want you to get better as fast as possible." Anakin whispered as he placed his hand on her shoulder one last time before standing back up and making his way back to the ship; leaving the clone trooper to continue to look after his padwan.


End file.
